Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a centralized space. The electrical box protects the wiring and the electrical devices contained therein from extrinsic conditions. The electrical box is typically connected to a joist, a stud, or another structural component or surface of a building. A wall and/or ceiling substrate or membrane (such as drywall, for example) is secured to the structural components of the building and contains an opening for receiving the electrical box. An open face of the electrical box is usually positioned flush with a surface of the wall or the ceiling substrate and configured to receive an electrical device.
Prior art electrical boxes include mounting systems with fastening devices that facilitate a connection to mounting structures or directly to the structural components of the building. However, sometimes a thickness of the wall or the ceiling substrate may vary or may be unknown when installing the electrical box during construction. This unknown variable may cause the open face of the electrical box to undesirably recede or protrude from the substrate. In most scenarios, if an adjustment of the electrical box is desired, the entire electrical box must be repositioned. A repositioning of the electrical box may require completely removing the fastening devices from the mounting structures or the structural components which can be inefficient. Adjustment may also require significant retrofitting of the electrical box or an addition of extra components to the electrical box.
Currently, there is also a continuing need for buildings constructed to conserve energy. Electrical boxes that facilitate energy conservation and militate against air and vapor filtration are desired for such buildings. Such electrical boxes may include a flange that cooperates with the wall or ceiling substrate to create a vapor seal. However, in order to correct the receding or protruding electrical box, adjustment of the entire electrical box may interfere with proper sealing due to the flange improperly aligning with the substrate.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box with an adjustable sleeve that facilitates an adjustment of the electrical box while maintaining a vapor seal, wherein an ease of adjusting the electrical box is maximized and a complexity of assembly of the electrical box is minimized.